Stargazing
by Clover-tan
Summary: AaronxLucian/ EliteUnderShipping. Dawn and Roark head to Sinnoh League to help Aaron, who has an undying crush on Lucian. They set the unwitting Aaron up on a date in Eterna Forest with Lucian, who strangely agrees without any objection. Oneshot.


Author's Note: This isn't exactly a sequel to Igniting His Spark since that's an IgnitionShipping fanfic and this is EliteUnderShipping, but Dawn and Roark continue their adventure of creating and spying on couples in Sinnoh and I guess this would count as their second 'target'. :3 Please, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>-Stargazing-<p>

"Right, now that we've witnessed the coupling of Flint and Volkner, where do you want to go next?" Dawn asked as she called out her Pidgeot and turned to look at Roark, who was trembling at the thought of being lifted into the air again.

"Um, I don't know…" The young miner was still uncomfortable with her using the word 'coupling'.

She sighed; Roark wasn't exactly the perfect sidekick she'd been hoping for. "Alright, what about Aaron and Lucian? It's pretty obvious that Aaron has a crush on the guy, although I don't know if it's reciprocated."

Roark shrugged and found himself being forced onto Pidgeot. Having a day off from the gym certainly wasn't as he'd expected it to me, to make matters straight, he'd been wanting to go to the Underground ever since they landed on Sunyshore City.

"To the Sinnoh League!" Dawn confidently declared.

Roark sighed. "How did I get myself into this?"

Getting to the Sinnoh League from Sunyshore City wasn't such a long task, especially when they were able to fly there.

In a matter of minutes, they found themselves marching to the Elite Four and meeting face-to-face with Aaron.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon League! I'm Aaron of the -."

"Not today, Aaron," Dawn cut off.

"Aw, man." He groaned in disapproval and kicked the floor. "Seriously dude, when are you going to challenge me to a rematch? I've been waiting for ages now…"

"Actually, we're here to see you about Lucian."

His eyes immediately lit up after hearing the name 'Lucian'.

"What about him?" he instantly asked.

Dawn grinned, more than ready to tell him about her and Roark's previous adventure. "See, Roark and I are acting as love gurus at the moment and we'd just finished pairing Flint and Volkner together."

"I thought we were just spying on them, we didn't actually _do _anything," Roark innocently pointed out.

"Is there no meaning to the word 'trusty sidekick' anymore?" she yelled angrily, causing him to shut up. "Anyway.." she continued. "My lovey-dovey detector here -." She pointed a finger at her forehead. " - Tells me that there's a possible romantic connection between you and Lucian, am I correct?"

Aaron gaped in awe and slowly nodded, blushing as he did so. "You're really accurate," he remarked. "True, I sort of.. Have a soft spot for Lucian.. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"And how exactly would you know that?"

"Because he treats me like a little brother!"

"Ah, I see." Dawn turned to look at Roark, who took it as his cue to 'jot down notes'. "Well, there's something we can do about that."

"There is?"

She nodded confidently and grinned. "Of course there is!" she confirmed. "We're going to set you two up! First of all, we have to find Lucian."

"Um, knowing him, he's probably at Canalave Library," Aaron pointed out.

"Alright, to Canalave Library!" She proceeded to let out her Pidgeot, much to Aaron's shock and disapproval.

"No flying in the building!" he yelled in protest, but found himself being hoisted up onto the bird by Dawn.

"You're coming with us!" she declared.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, try saying that another hundred times and you might reach the point where I am now," Roark grumbled in disdain.

Pidgeot swiftly landed in front of the library and the trio hopped off, although two of them reluctantly did so.

"Ok, this is your cue, Aaron. Go in!" Having said that, she pushed the unwitting green-haired Elite Four past the doors and ducked behind a bookshelf with Roark. "Act cute and innocent!" she whispered to him and gave him a victory sign.

Aaron sighed and slowly walked up to Lucian, who was facing a bookshelf and had no idea that the three of them were with him in the library.

The shorter Elite Four grabbed a nearby book and flipped it to a random page in an attempt to seem as if he'd come to the library to read a book, not to see his lavender-haired idol.

"I don't understand any of this…" he mumbled as he looked through the pages in confusion and awe.

Hearing him, Lucian lowered his book an leaned forward over Aaron's shoulder. "Of course you don't silly. Those books are for adults."

The startled Elite Four jerked in surprise and swerved in surprise to see Lucian smiling at him.

"L-Lucian!" he shouted.

"Shh, this is a library so you have to keep your voice down," he pointed out and lifted a finger to his lips as a sign of keeping quiet.

"Oh, sorry," Aaron apologized in a quieter voice.

"That's better." The purple-haired Elite Four then went back to reading his book, leaving Aaron with nothing more to say.

"… Hey, I'm an adult, ok?"

He lowered his book again to stare at Aaron in puzzlement. "Hm?"

"Y-you said that the book I was reading was for adults. Well, I _am_ an adult, ok?"

Lucian laughed and slotted his book back into the bookcase. "Of course, I apologize." He then lightly touched Aaron's back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Would you like to head outside for some fresh air?"

Aaron blushed a bright scarlet and nodded and turned to look at Dawn and Roark pleadingly as they exited the library.

"What next, Dawn?" Roark asked.

"Let me think." She frowned, deep in thought. "This isn't going as I'd expected. I thought that they'd have a nice chat whilst sitting at the table and reading books, but they've left the library. Think, Dawn, think!" A light bulb then flicked on in her head and she hit the palm of her hand with her other fist. "Got it!"

"What?" he urged curiously.

"The Old Chateau! That's the perfect place for romance!" she declared.

"Really? A dusty, old abandoned castle?"

"_Haunted_ castle!" Dawn corrected with a grin. She then grabbed Roark's hand and dragged him out of the library, just in time to 'run into' Lucian and Aaron.

"Oh, it's Dawn and Roark! What a pleasant surprise!" Lucian politely remarked.

"Y-yeah.." Aaron agreed.

"Hey, there~!" Dawn greeted. "Where are you two headed?"

"I was just asking Aaron where he'd like to go and he said he couldn't think of anywhere so we were just about to head back to the League."

"Why don't you guys go to the Old Chateau? Gardenia's been telling me loads of ghost stories about it!"

Lucian turned to look at Aaron, who took it as his cue to nod and agree.

"Sounds fun," the green-haired Elite Four mentioned, trembling nonetheless.

"Alright, then." Lucian nodded and smiled. "If you want to go there, then I can't say no, can I?"

As they headed off and crossed the bridge, Dawn sighed, satisfied at her work.

"He's gonna thank me later," she confidently stated.

"Is it really haunted?" Roark asked, a slight trembling fear in his voice.

She frowned at him. "You're not scared, are you?"

"… No."

"Here we are, the Old Chateau. Would you like to go inside?" Lucian asked and looked down at Aaron, who was trembling slightly.

"I, um…" As it turned out, Aaron was equally as afraid of ghosts as Gardenia. "M-maybe we can go inside another time…"

To his surprise, Lucian laughed and nodded. "Of course, I don't mind."

"But I dragged you all this way.."

"It's fine, really. Actually, I should thank you for getting me out of the library. Staying there for too long would prove to be unhealthy for me."

Aaron's eyes sparkled in awe; his idol was such a kind, considerate man. He then shyly tugged at the man's sleeve and requested something that he wasn't told to do by Dawn.

"Um, since we're already in Eterna forest.. There's this rock that I wanted to check out.. Would you.. Come and see it with me?"

Lucian smiled, knowing exactly what Aaron was talking about. "Sure."

"What? This isn't what I told him to do!" Dawn shouted in frustration as she and Roark watched from above on her Pidgeot.

"Still, it's going pretty well," Roark pointed out.

"I guess…" She grumbled and continued to observe them. "But seriously, how romantic can a moss rock possibly be?"

"Wow, it's glowing…" Aaron remarked in awe as he hesitantly poked a finger at the shiny, moss-covered rock.

"From what I've read, that rock has a purpose of evolving Eevees into Leafeons if you level it up nearby," Lucian explained as he watched Aaron playfully touch and observe it.

"That's so cool…"

"Hm? Really?"

Aaron nodded and beamed. "Not that. The fact that you know so much is also really cool!"

The sophisticated Elite Four tried to stifle a laugh, but he just couldn't help it. "You're so easily amazed, Aaron," he remarked with an infectious smile. The other Elite Four blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"W-well.."

"It's a good thing," he assured.

"… Oh."

"Lucian's quite dreamy, isn't he?" Roark remarked as they observed them from above.

Dawn instantly turned to frown at him. "What are you, gay?" she snapped.

Alarmed by the sharpness in her voice, he immediately shook his head in surprise and denial. "No…"

"Good."

The two Elite Fours sat down next to each other on a grassy patch and continued to talk.

"Is there any other kind of stuff you like besides reading, Lucian?" the curious emerald-haired boy asked.

"Hm…" He tilted his head up in thought. "Well, stargazing is one of my hobbies."

"Stargazing?"

He nodded and rested his hand on the grass, next to Aaron's.

"It's quite relaxing, really. Besides, there's nothing better to do at night when you can't go to sleep since Bertha sleeps like a log and Flint always sneaks out to see his beloved Volkner." He paused and laughed in amusement. "Honestly, who does he think he's fooling? Everyone knows about their relationship..!"

Aaron smiled and glanced down to look at their hands, which were just a mere inch away from each other.

"… I like stargazing, too."

Lucian turned to look at him in surprise, not thinking for a second that the bug-loving maniac would actually take in interest in such an activity. "You do?"

He nodded and blushed shyly. "But.. it's a different kind of stargazing.."

"…?"

The shy boy's face turned even redder as he struggled to get his words out. "Y-you're my star and I like.. Gazing at you."

Dawn groaned and slapped herself on the forehead in frustration. "Corny!" she grumbled.

"Really? I think it's quite cute," Roark remarked with a cute smile.

She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "You're weird."

Aaron, who was now trembling with anxiety, didn't dare to even take a peek at Lucian, who was now silent.

He thinks I'm weird, he thinks I'm weird, the nervous jade-haired boy kept on telling himself.

The lavender-haired man was finally able to talk. "… That's a good play on words."

Aaron sighed in relief and laid back, only to hit his head on the moss rock.

"Are you ok?" Lucian asked concernedly, smiling in amusement nonetheless.

"O-ow.. Um, yeah, I'm fine," he convinced as he rubbed his head. "I think I broke my cowlick, though.."

"You can't break a cowlick," he assured with a chuckle of amusement.

"L-Lucian, I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?"

"Um, um… what I said.. If you didn't get it, it means that I… like you."

"Oh."

"Argh, this is _so _not romantic," Dawn groaned in disdain as Roark quietly watched them, him being the only one caught up in the moment.

"You like me?" Lucian asked in surprise and puzzlement. "Would you please expand on that?"

"Well, there isn't much to expand on is there? I just _like _you.."

"As in liking me as a brother?"

Aaron shook his head and blushed. "No, it's more of a Flint and Volkner kind of 'like'."

"… I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"B-because.." He blushed a deeper shade of red and sighed. "I know you don't feel the same way and I don't want this to make things awkward between us and -."

"Wait, wait. You _know_ I don't feel the same way?"

"… Uh…"

Lucian smiled and playfully rustled the younger Elite Four's hair.

"Your feelings are reciprocated," he stated reassuringly.

Aaron stared at him, wide-eyed in confusion. "Huh? Wha-?"

"I like you, too."

"… Ah."

Aaron's cheeks flushed and he smiled uncontrollably as Lucian gently brushed a finger past his jade hair and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Aaron."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he thought excitedly. "I guess this is what they call a 'fan girl moment'."

"Man, that is so cute~!" Dawn squealed ecstatically as she chewed on her scarf as a way of releasing both her excitement and jealousy. "Damn it, I want a romance too…" She then turned to look at Roark, who wasn't paying attention to her and was staring in another direction.

"Hey, hey. Is that the ugliest Wurmple you ever saw or what?" he remarked in amazement and slight disgust.

She sighed and felt a strong urge to kick him off her Pidgeot, but fortunately for him, she didn't.

"Y-you do?" Aaron asked in disbelief, uncertain whether or not he was dreaming.

Lucian nodded and proceeded to take off his glasses. "Should I kiss you?" he asked, unsure about the roles played in a romantic relationship. It was probably the first time Lucian was uncertain about something.

"Um, um… if you want to… I would like that, though…" he shyly mumbled.

"I do." Having said that, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the trembling Aaron's.

"Aw, that's so sweet~," Dawn squeaked with a cheerful smile. "Aren't they so -. Hey, wait! Stop that, this is a public area! H-hey! Ugly Wurmple judges you!"

"Want to move to a more private place?" Lucian coyly suggested.

Aaron hesitantly nodded, blushing nonetheless. "Um, sure.." The green-haired boy was more than glad to head somewhere else, especially since the moss rock kept on glowing mysteriously and he certainly didn't want to risk evolving into a Leafeon. "Let's go."

"Seems like our job here is done," Dawn stated with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah," Roark agreed whilst still staring at the eye-catching Wurmple. "Hey, can we swoop down for a moment? I really want to poke that Wurmple.."

The navy blue-haired girl sighed in disdain, but nodded. "Fine." As her Pidgeot soared down and the young miner smiled in excitement, she couldn't help but smile, too. No matter how simple-minded and ditzy he was, he was still an okay sidekick. "You're hopeless," she groaned, grinning nonetheless.

As Lucian and Aaron walked through Eterna Forest, holding hands, there was something that the emerald-haired boy just had to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

To his surprise, the sophisticated other suddenly blushed in embarrassment and even stuttered as he spoke.

"I, um… they didn't have any how-to books about asking someone out…"

Aaron giggled, amused by his new boyfriend's sudden change in character and how shy and cute he looked. "Is _that _the reason why you spent half of your time in the library?"

Lucian didn't appreciate losing his cool, but he loved Aaron more than his outlook so he just had to tell it straight. "… Yeah."

The younger Elite Four was now able to act normal and happily swung their holding hands back and forth. To Lucian, it seemed that him losing his sophistication for once seemed to make his boyfriend much more comfortable and less shy; and so he decided to do just that.

"Would you like to come stargazing with me tonight, Aaron?"

Trees rustled as a breeze swept past them, making Aaron fit perfectly into the scenery, as if he was part of the abundant nature.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I hope you liked it and please review~! (The moss rock is real, too, I didn't just make it up.) ^_^<p> 


End file.
